Art 20: The Nightshroud Nightmare
Art 20: The Nightshroud Nightmare is the twentieth and final episode of Power Rangers Ninja Heat Plot As the rangers sit and mourn the loss of Hanzo. Ken wonders why this had to happen, and begins to curse Nue and Nightshroud. Now that the rangers don't have a reason to challenge Shuten at this moment, they decide to protect the city for as long as they can. The rangers try to console Ken, but he claims how many nights he spent looking for his master, and that now he is dead. He failed his mission. They go back to the city to fight off the remaining Fearites in the city and Nue. They return to the city and continue fighting unmorphed and powerless, but they have the energy to continue to fight. Matt and Hector decide to take one side of the city, while Andy and Kevin take another side. Alyssa and Ken stay put and attack the monsters at the heart of the city. Matt and Hector survive the onslaught of Fearites. The Yellow Ranger asks Matt why he doesn't go and save Kyle and leave him with the Fearites, and Matt responds "I lost a good friend by letting him fight off a monsterous horde, I'm not going to lose another!" They continue to battle the horde until they are reduced. Andy and Kevin fight together as friends and teammates. Andy says to Kevin "Now we may not see eye to eye on everything, but I'm glad to have you as a companion!" They defeat the horde together and destroy them. Alyssa and Ken fight together and defeat the villains that plague them. Alyssa is surprised Ken is trained so well, and he responds that "This is for Hanzo!". This energizes Alyssa and she fights as well. They destroy the fearites, but Nue comes and grabs Alyssa by the neck and chokes her. This sends Ken into a rage. Nue killed his mentor, and now he is about to kill again. Ken garneres enough courage to attack Nue. He punches away the Daillok from Alyssa, saving her. This flow of energy makes Ken more powerful. In spirit form, Hanzo appears to Ken and Alyssa and tells Ken his destiny. His destiny to become the next Gold Ranger, and take up the mantle as the Ocean Crystal warrior. Ken is hesitant and scared, but Hanzo says everything will be okay. He gives Ken a morpher and orders him to destroy Nue and get the morphers back. Hanzo leaves, telling Ken he'll be fine. Nue gets up and revs up to attack Ken. He declares "I will fulfill my destiny!" morphs, and grows in size becoming the second Gold Ranger. He battles Nue and with all of his newfound energy and wins. The other 5 rangers run up and see this and Alyssa exclaims "That's not Hanzo, thats Ken! The New Gold Ranger!" He destroys Nue. The monster, finally defeated exclaims"You may have won the battle, but you won't win the war against the Dailok!!" and explodes. Ken jumps onto the Dailok Giant and recovers the rangers powers. They morph, and destroy all of the Fearites in the city, saving the populus. Sauske, the Ninjas and Hanzo, exclaim they are worthy, and the continue fighting the Dailok Giant. Nightshroud, wakes up, releases Varla and tells her what happened, and leads her to the quarry, declaring he can't let his plan fail. He takes Kyle with him as well for bait. The six run to the quarry Shuten and Nightshroud are leading the remaining Dailoks. In their Ninja and Samurai outfits, they declare they will fight. The 6 morph together and have their first roll call and jump into the action. With their powers back, they are nearly unstopable. They mow right throught the fearites and are energized. Scourge and Raizo stand on the cliff side looking at the fight. Raizo wants to fight, but Scourge is generally afraid for their lives: He sees a live Nightshroud, an army that can overwhelm them, and the rangers have a new reenergized power. So the two leave. Meanwhile, Matt challenges the Dailok Prince. A weakened Nightshroud versus a more powerful Matt evens the battlefield. The 5 other rangers continue to fight and they eventually meet Shuten. His army is nearly destroyed and he begins to fight the rangers, but they overpower him. As he is about to be destroyed, he exclaims "No! I will not see it end this way!" and Andy replies "Then you should close your eyes!" The five of the slash, killing Shuten. Nightshroud and Matt fight, and the Prince gains the upperhand untill the other five appear and help. Nightshroud asks "Where did all this power come from?" The team replies in bits "Its our courage, our heart, our drive to protect. Its much harder to protect than to destroy. We're much more powerful for that. Matt replies "We will defeat you and your army!" They uses the Ninja Heat Blaster, while Ken uses his slash. This destroys Nightshroud. Angry, Varla uses a super art to fuse Nightshroud and the Dailok Giant. The rangers summon the zords. Nightshroud is unbeatable, and he declares his plan will never fail, and destroys the megazord. They come to the conclusion that they must combine their power to overpower NIghtshroud. The Ninja Heat and Samurai Heat megazords combine into the unstoppable Shogun Heat Megazord. They destroy the Dailok Giant and NIghtshroud finally dies. The rangers celebrate at the dojo, and remember their ancestors and mentors. Now that the dailok have been destroyyed, the rangers can return to their normal lives. Andy returns to his Air Stunting, Hector a comedian, Kevin a cop, and Alyssa goes back to being a mechanic. Matt decides he wants to still look for Kyle, as without Nighshroud it will be much easier. Gin stays to protect the Musahi house. The team celebrates once more. However, as the destruction of the Dailok Giant, Varla sifts through the damage and picks up a surprisingly not dead Nightshroud. She cries over him dying, but he says "My time has come, so you shall revive the Dailok again" and dies. He dissintegrates. Varla's eyes turn evil red, and swears revenge on the rangers. Will she succeed? What will happen? Debuts -Shogun Heat Megazord Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Ninja Heat Category:Season Finale